Laser has high luminance, so it is easier for laser display to achieve large-screen display within the geometric resolution limit of human eyes; the laser is a line spectrum (e.g., the spectral width of 5 nm), while the spectral width of the existing display light source is 40 nm. Hence, the number of colors which can be presented by the laser display is about 500 times higher than that presented by the existing display, so the laser display can achieve double-high-definition display. Meanwhile, the laser has higher color saturation. By selecting wavelengths of tricolors close to the apex angle of the chromatic triangle, the area of the formed chromatic triangle can be made as large as possible so that truer and richer colors can be displayed like the real world. True three-dimensional display can be achieved through the laser holographic technique. Therefore, the laser display is the development direction for the future display technologies. Using tricolor semiconductor laser LD modules as a light source for the laser display has the advantages of electric excitation, high efficiency, long service life, all-solid state, miniaturization and low cost, so the tricolor (red, green and blue) LD modules are an optimal light source for the laser display industrialization in the future.
As the tricolor LD is currently at the research stage of industrialization, and the performance and the price cannot meet requirements for the laser display industrialization, reports about the laser display at present are mostly about using the all-solid state laser or the mixed light source to obtain the tricolor light source. For example, in 2006, Chinese Academy of Sciences used the all-solid state laser as the tricolor light source to achieve demonstration of 84-inch and 140-inch laser television series prototypes; in 2009, Mitsubishi of Japan used the solid-state laser and LD mixed light source to develop 65-inch and 75-inch laser televisions; in 2010, Casio of Japan developed the laser projection prototype using the LD, LED and phosphor mixed light source; and in 2011, Mitsubishi further developed the liquid crystal television using the LD module and LED mixed illumination. If the all-solid state laser is used as the tricolor light source, large-scale production cannot be achieved, and there are disadvantages of unadjustable wavelengths, a complicated structure and a low efficiency; and if the LD module and phosphor mixed light source is used, the advantages of the laser display cannot be sufficiently exhibited as the fluorescence has a wide spectrum.